Betrayal to the Mistake
by LadyLithaRaine
Summary: (Harry as a girl fic) James and Lilly never wanted to have kids. Albus told them one was required for the plan to work out. One child was created but they suddenly changed there mind knowing that caring for it was not in there ideal reality. Before anything could be done Lilly and James got ride of the child. Continued inside...
1. Chapter 1

Betrayal to the Mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters made by the wonderful J.K Rowling. I truly praise her work as a great author and simply using her characters in my own original story line though all OC's do belong to my own ****ed up imagination.

Summary: (Harry as a girl fic) James and Lilly never wanted to have kids. Albus told them one was required for the plan to work out. One child was created but they suddenly changed there mind knowing that caring for it was not in there ideal reality. Before anything could be done Lilly and James got ride of the child. Our story is about how big of a mistake the wizarding world, Albus and the Potters just made.

Comments: I know I have other stories that aren't finished and some that I haven't even posted. But I truly wish to find some friends to talk to and encourage me. Your lovely comments and reviews are special to me but I am lonely here writing and I would really like to have some friends to talk to through yahoo messenger or AIM.

: Story :

The sun set over England on July 31, 1980 as if it was just another day. Across the small country children ran home to the loving arms of mothers waiting with dinner. Fathers were seen coming home with presents for children and wives. This was the many scenes you could see but our story is about a family in a small village by the name of Godrics Hollow. The modest two story home stood along with others like it decorated in sweet smelling flowers and small pounds. The house we are in front of is painted a soft rose colored outlined in yellow with white shutters guarding the window.

Inside we hear the soft cries of new born baby coming from a small bundle laying in a playpen just to the right of a softly glowing fireplace. The playpen was a dark oak wood and was lined along the bottom in a sparkling gold and ruby red silk. Small pillows and infant toys lay scattered around in small heaps. The bundle squirmed softly moving from side to side trying to free the tightness of the blanket.

A women no older then 20 is on the couch beside the play pen glaring at the squirming bundle beside her. Her crimson hair flowed down from a pony tail as her soft light green eyes held contempt for the child she had recently given birth to. Because of what Albus had said about what needed to happen she now had stretch marks and had lost her perfect figure. At least now that the brat was born she would not need to give birth to anymore and had gotten her tubes tied. She groaned softly trying to drown out the brats crying. A man the same age as his wife growled loudly as the stress from that crying was building. His sapphire eyes darkened with hate for the unwanted child he was forced to create. He ran his fingers through his ebony hair as the thoughts of months that still needed to pass for healing before he could bed his wife once more.

"James I can't take this anymore the child wont shut up, wont eat, and I will not change it's dipper one more time tonight. I don't think I could deal with this for 18 years" Lilly spoke with a chilled tone as she stood slowly still in pain from the birth. "Lilly I know what you mean. How could Albus do this to us. I mean we just got married not to mention neither of us wanted children" James spoke with the same cold tone. Neither had told anyone yet of the birth of there child nor did they want to really. Minutes went by with the crying increasing to a higher pitch. Lilly screamed out loud and picked up the bundle shaking it with no difference as the child continued to scream. "That's it.. No way am I taking care of this child. I don't care what Albus wants I am getting rid of this brat right now. James stay here and if anyone comes say that I went to visit my sister." Lilly spoke while grabbing a cloak and leaving the house.

A pop was heard as Lilly apperated from her home to the middle of a dark and foggy forest. She placed the crying bundle in the middle of a moss filled tree trunk. Glaring down at the child she turned and apperated away leaving the infant behind to either die by starvation or to be eaten. Upon arriving home she held a smug smirk on what would have been pretty lips. She walked over to her husband and leaned up kissing him deeply "Lets get rid of all these baby things and go have some fun. With no more child and my operation from now on life is about me and you" she smiled as seductively walked up to there bedroom to wait for her husband while he banished all the toys, clothes and things away so that they were never seen again.

An hour later of constant crying brought about many different creatures to see where the foreign sound was coming from. Centaurs, Basilisks, Stags, Does, Wolves, Carats(large rats), Atari(wigged saber tooth tigers) all stood around the small blanket wrapped bundle. " What is that thing and why is making so much noise? " A male Stage spoke with a deep demanding tone. The others looked around none of them knew what the creature was. " It's a human child. Someone seemed to want us to kill it. But I do not see it harming any of us " The voice came from the shadows and the creatures all stepped back knowing who it came from. Soon a large snake rivaling the great Basilisk came slithering forward but what was different were the two large black feathered wings folded on it's back.

A baby wolf yelped softly a hello as it crawled up into the tree trunk. A small hand lifted from the blanket to pat at the wolf cub's nose and gurgles softly. The wolf pup smiles as best his beast body could as he curled around the small bundle as if protecting and warming it. The small hands lifting out to cling to the warm fur of the new friend. The adult wolves thought this was cute and talked with in there small group before nodding coming to a decision that there son would be the child's protector.

" Kara what do you mean a human left this child here. What kind of creature abandons a helpless baby to the beasts " Hissed the male Basilisk that came towards the Queen of Serpents. Kara was the queen of the serpent dynasty. She was the only female of her race of winged snakes called Cavor. Only one female was born to her race every millennium. She slithered into the clearing flicking her large tongue over the child before answering her fellow serpent. " This is a little human girl. She reeks of betrayal and hate most likely from the parents that abandoned her. Have any of you room in your nests for this little one " The other creatures either had to many in there litters as it was or were not mated so were unfit. Kara sighed softly she couldn't leave the little one to die. With a last sigh she reached forward taking the four ends of the small blankets into her mouth and picking the child up in a small bundle. The small wolf pup whimpered as it's friend was taken away but soon it to was collected by it's mother. Turning back to the shadows Kara disappeared to her own nest with her new and only nestling. The others smiled softly knowing the human child was in the best care possible. The wolves nodded knowing that in a few months the two friends would be reunited.

A few hundred miles away a small group was sitting in the living room of a modest home in Godrics Hollow. All baby things had disappeared from the home and the fake sadness plastered on the faces of James and Lilly Potter fooled everyone. " I wished I had been better about my pregnancy then maybe the child wouldn't of been still born. I am so sorry Albus but they said the pregnancy was to much and I wont be able to give birth ever again" Lilly spoke while fake tears fell from her eyes. James comforted his sobbing wife even though he knew it was fake. Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Arthur and Molly Weasely, Tonks and Moody all sat opposite of the couple as they listened in. "It's alright dear I'm sure you tried your hardest but it still puts us at a difficult time. That child was to be are little weap… I mean savior against the dark lord. Between James's Gryffindor blood and Lilly's Ravenclaw blood that child would have been more powerful then us all. I will just have to find a new little pawn... I mean savior with that much power" with that said Albus stood and soon left followed by Severus, Tonks and Moody.

Arthur and Molly smirked softly towards James and Lilly before standing " Rather pathetic really. I mean come on Lilly I have birthed three children, two are teenagers and a toddler so far and all were healthy. You couldn't even carry one. Any way sorry to hear it but we have to go now" Molly sneered as she and her husband left as well. James glared at her as they left hugging his wife tighter. " Don't believe her my sweet you did great it was just that the brat was unwanted." James spoke softly stroking his wife's hair. Lilly was silent now doubting her actions after hearing that the brat would hold so much power. They could of exploited that power for money but it was to late now the brat would have been eaten by now. Both Lilly and James stood and went to there room to sleep.

It has been four years sense then and spring had just started to bring the dark forest to life after a long winter. As the sun brought tiny dancing lights through the leaves. A large mound could be seen from miles away as the crystal rocks that outlined the entrance sparkled and glowed along with the moss and ivy that tried to hide the dark whole. Outside in a large patch of wild flowers was a small girl playing with many little flowers and shiny rocks. She had small toys made from wood that her forest family had made or taken from camping muggles. She was a small little beauty that looked like a forest sprite with thick ebony hair flowing around her in wind swept waves. Her florescent emerald eyes seemed to glow with an unnatural light. Her skin was a soft creamy white that sparkled with a soft golden sheen. She wore no clothes as they were not needed in her forest home.

Lounging along her side was a large male wolf four years old. Black fur sparkled with patches of golden yellow and blood red in small scattered spots. His eyes were a vibrant blue as they looked out over the den area as he protected his small friend. They had met when she was abandoned four years before and after only a month of separation he had been reunited with her and hadn't left her side sense. His body was wrapped around her in a U shape as her hand came to pat his head every once in a while which made him make a wolfish purr sound.

Kara stuck her large head out of the mound with a smile or at least as good as a snake could smile. Her daughter was such a beautiful creature. She still held no name because she could not speak anyone's language but soon that would change as she was going to give her little nestling many changes for her to be able to grow into a lovely women of the forest and she would be the first and only queen of the dark forest. Soft hisses brought the attention of the little girl to Kara. Smiling brightly showing off her sparkling white teeth. She stood slowly on her small feet and ran towards what she thought of as her mother. Jumping into the large thick coils of her mother's body she smiled giggling. Kara smiled down to her daughter before moving through the forest with the small girl on her back. The wolf running beside her in a protective position.

As the forest flew by the small child giggled at the passing animals that seemed to be traveling with them. The little girl's wolf friend could be seen running at full speed to keep up along side Kara. Soon all the animals, Kara and the small human came to a familiar clearing. Kara hissed loudly for everyone's attention and soon she held them all in her eyesight. " We are gathered here today to give the gift of tongue to our little forest princess. Soon she will speak the language of us all and will truly be the dark forests first and only queen. " Kara hissed off softly as she placed her little bundle on the moss covered tree trunk. A old goblet lay on the ground were the different creatures met. Kara allowed a small bit of her blood flow from her fang induced cut, soon a Centaur, Basilisk, Stag, Doe, Wolf, Leopard, Carat, Atari, and many others including a Hippogriff, Thestle, unicorn joined there blood in the goblet as well.

Kara nuzzled her small little girl towards the goblet and seemed to silent tell her to drink it all. The little one slowly took hold of what was expected of her and picked up the heavy goblet with two small hands. The coppery bitter taste hit her tongue but she ignored that and drank of the blood in large gulps until the last drop past her lips. She dropped the goblet as pain laced through her stomach, through her throat as she cried out in pain never noticing her body glow a vibrant emerald green as she took on the new ability of animal speech. Once the glowing stopped she lay on the ground motionless as her animal family waited. She stirred moments later with a soft groan. " Can you understand me now my little nestling? " the girl looked surprised to hear a voice instead of hissing but soon other voices were heard as she looked around noticing she now understood what used to be hisses, growls and yelps as words. " Mother? " Kara nodded softly giving a serpent smile as she curled around the small child. " Yes it's me child. Now that you understand us we can give you the name we have wanted to give you for years" Kara soft spoke as the others seem to take on the best smiles they could for being beasts. The small emerald eyed girl waited with a bright smile on her ruby lips as she looked around waiting. " You my little princess are to be named Olivia from now my little princess." Olivia smiled as she ran around hugging the many light and dark creatures she called her family. When she came to her wolf she hugged him tightly nuzzling into the black fur of his neck " Now we can talk whenever we want my dear friend. Can you tell your name now?" she smiled and spoke with a great excitement of this new ability. The large black wolf growled playfully " My name Olivia is Dusk. And yes we can talk whenever because from that day four years ago I swore never to leave your side " Dusk spoke softly licking her cheek before lifting her to his back and riding her around a little bit before her mother called them over.

Soon the small family gathering ended and all that was left was Olivia, Kara and Dusk. Kara moved the goblet to stand once more with her tail as she places another layer of blood into it along with a few scales, wing feather and venom. Soon she motioned once more for her sweet Olivia to drink. Dusk smiled softly nudging her towards the goblet with a small yelp of encouragement. Gulping softly knowing of the bitter taste and danger she took the goblet into her hands once more and slowly downed the bubbling greenish liquid. Once finish she gurgled softly holding her throat choking as she soon felt blackness take over along with searing pain.

Olivia shot up in her small nest of feathers and moss down in the mound her mother Kara had made years and years ago. The dream was of the past, 7 years to be precise, a day she would always remember as her name day. She remembered waking the next day to see her skin was a pale snowy white. She held shimmering green almost black scales that started at the base of her back in a thin ling moving up her spine to fan out to cover her shoulders and down her arms in swirls tell they ended by encircling her middle and ring fingers on either hand. Her deep emerald eyes now held silted black pupils and held golden specks. Her eye lids and all around her eyes sockets held the same greenish black scales making it look like they were permanently shadowed over with green eye shadow like an Egyptian queens eyes. Her silken hair was a shimmering ebony holding soft white streaks from her years in the sun flowing down her back to her knees in thick waves. Her long nails were colored the greenish black of her scales as were her toe nails. Scales went down either side of her thighs to cover the top of her feet. Her ruby lips were soft and full. Hidden behind her normal teeth were two long deadly fangs that would reveal if she yawned or opened her mouth to strike. Hidden with in her back were to two large black and green feather wings that she could summon and hide with a mere thought.

She stood slowly stretching softly looking around to see if her mother was here. Her mother was no where to be seen, but that was normal for a hunting day. Dusk lay curled up on a nest of leaves and feathers beside her own nest. She smiled as the warm summer sun washed over her face warming her cool skin as she walked to the entrance of there den or nest." Dusk wake up and come out here. Your such a lazy bones " Olivia smiled when she heard him growl before getting up and walking outside at her side shaking the sleep from his fur and limbs. The wind blew through her hair showing that she held two raised silver lumps about four inches long and half an inch high along her shoulder blades. If she desired two large emerald green and black wings would be released from the hinge like lumps.

Her and Dusk walked forward as she took the warmth her inner snake needed from the sparkling streams of sunlight. That day many years ago was not only the day she got her ability to speak the language of animals but her mother made her a true daughter by granting her the gift of her blood, venom, wings and scales. In a sense Olivia was a hybrid of human and Cavor. She soon found a warm rock to sit on and play with her small stones and old toys. Dusk laid at the foot of the flat rock and played look out as was his duty as her friend and protector. Her mother had not come back yet and with out warning an owl landed before her hooting softly. She reached out stroking it as it bowed lowly knowing that this was the Queen of the dark woods. Olivia spotted a small letter attached to it's leg and once her hands removed it her new friend flew away. " Strange, Dusk the owl delivered some sort of letter addressed to me " Olivia spoke softly as she turned the letter over again and again. Dust simply looked up sensing no danger so made no motion to stop her. She had just finished learning the language of humans from a were-leopard she called uncle who was teaching her.

Miss Olivia

Mound in the middle of Black Forest

That what was written along the front of the small letter made from parchment. A slender blackish green nail sliced through the blood red seal she could not recognize and soon two thin letters fell from inside the pouch like letter. Olivia picked up the first one and soon held it in her emerald gaze as her mind swept over the words:

Hogwarts School

Of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

( Order of Merlin first class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Olivia,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later then July 31.

Your Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Olivia stared at the letter confused as she had never heard of such a school or place. Nor did she understand why she would be invited to such a place. " Dusk do you know what this Hogwarts is?" she asked softly. With out her noticing her mother Kara had returned with a few small animals in her coils for her daughter and Dusk. She saw her reading something and so moved forward placing the still paralyzed rodents beside her daughter bringing her out of her thoughts with a few questions. " Mother why did some place called Hogwarts send me a letter of invitation?" Olivia spoke softly before starting to swallow her breakfast whole knowing it disturbed Dusk. Dusk growled slightly as he to tore into his small rodents of a breakfast. Kara smiled as she watched her daughter eat knowing she only needed to once a week. " Well my darling Olivia it is a school for humans who control magic. You my dear are what the humans call a witch and are invited to go to the school to learn to control your magic. It is not far from here just past the dark forest boundaries " Kara spoke softly as she curled around her daughter in the sun. Olivia smiled in thought as she read and re read the letter over and over. " Can I go momma? " Olivia asked softly and jumped for joy when she saw her mother nod.

A few days after the letter came and having located a local eagle to send back her reply she was still smiling as she was waiting for her mother as she was to go to some place called Diagon Ally today as school started tomorrow. Beside her sat her best friend Dusk as her hand stroked his head and scratched behind his eyes. Soon Kara slithered into the small clearing just at the boarder of the dark forest and the town called Hogsmeade. Olivia smiled and waved at her to show where she was smiling at seeing Uncle Vick beside her. Vick was a family friend she called uncle , he had also taught her to speak and read human language, he was a were-leopard that lived in the dark forest and would be taking her to Diagon Ally and London. He had been the one to get the long black skirt and tan long sleeve shirt she now wore along with the sapphire witch robes. Olivia smiled softly hugging her mother good bye as she took Vick's hand and placed a small length of cord around Dusk's neck just in case and was lead out into the meadow parting the town from the forest. Soon arriving at the Three Broomsticks where Vick showed her how to flow to the Leaky Cauldron. Her and Dusk entered and with a yelp of surprised both disappeared with in the flames.

Olivia swallowed softly as she looked around from under the hood of her robes. Her eyes sparkled as she took in all the different colored robes people wore. Her and Dusk stood just to the side of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron waiting for Uncle Vick. Vick smiled down at what he considered a niece as he came out of the fireplace and took her hand leading her and Dusk towards the back were he tapped on the brick wall in a special order. "Now what did your mother give us to pay for all this?" Vick said softly as his sparkling golden eyes cast a loving smile down to Olivia. She held up a pouch from her waist in which when opened showed uncut jewels of many different colors and sizes. "She said to go to the bank here and trade these for money and maybe make a vault for the years ahead" Olivia said in a soft spoken voice that no matter what still carried a soft hiss to her human speech. Dusk stayed close to Olivia's side growling every once in a while when someone looked at him.

Vick nodded softly and lead her past the many shops that they would come back to soon after they had gotten the money done with. Upon entering the tall white building Olivia was floored seeing so many Goblins around her. She held tight to Vick's hand and Dusk's leash as he lead her to an open booth. "Hello good Sir my Niece would like to open a school account please?" Vick spoke softly, the goblin looked over his desk to see the sparkling emerald eyes of a girl of 11. " Very well name?" "Olivia sir" the goblin wrote it down and soon along with her age. "All that's left is what you would like to put into the account young lady" with that said Olivia reached up with a small boost from Dusk's head lifting her and placed the bag upon the desk. The goblin opened it and nearly had a heart attack at the amount of diamonds, rubies, emeralds, sapphires, dragon tears and star crystals that lay upon his desk let along the size of some of them. "Well my dear I have to say you will be set money wise for quiet sometime. Stay here while I tally the amount your account is worth and get you a key" the goblin said before taking the stones and leaving for a few moments.

Once he had returned he smiled and offered her a small golden key hanging from a golden chain with unbreakable charms as well as anti theft charms on it "Here you go little lady and your account now holds over 7,000,000 galleons, give or take a few sickles and knuts, and I have taken the liberty of already filling a small bag full for you today" the goblin smiled as he handed over the bag and watched as an excited Olivia, a barking Dusk and her uncle left the bank. Once they had left the bank, her key safely around her neck and the pouch at her side she looked over the many stores.

Vick lead her to a large shop that carried the simple supplies and as soon as they entered a large man walked forward with a big smile on his face. Olivia moved closer to Dusk's side as he took stance to protect her. " Welcome dear customers welcome. How may I be of help today." the shopkeeper spoke with a booming voice that held a tone not unlike an uncle or brother. Olivia smiled softly and pulled a piece of parchment from her robes and read it over " I need a pair of dragon hide protective work gloves, a cauldron, a few sets of crystal phials, a telescope and a set of brass scales please sir" Olivia spoke with her soft voice that held the slight hiss. The shopkeeper smiled at the well behaved child, a pleasant surprised and welcome change from some of the snobbier children that come to him. " First year at Hogwarts little lady?" he had asked as he started to place the requested items in a lined box. She smiled and nodded as she looked around at all the neat things he carried. Along with the required items she also picked out a set of forever sharp knifes and a pestle and mortar made from sparkling black marble. " That be all little one? Ok well that comes to 75 galleons and 10 sickles" when she was told how much she reached into her bag and pulled out 78 galleons and handed them over before taking her package and leaving with Dusk and Uncle Vick.

With a smile Olivia looked down at her list as she walked with Dusk. Uncle Vick held a knowing smile as he carried the package and lead them to the next store the apothecary just down the street. Upon entering Dusk whimpered as the smells assaulted his nose but Olivia cooed softly that they would be quick with getting what was needed. A tall skinny man was behind the counter and with a brief friendly command to stay at the door Olivia and Uncle Vick walked forward "Hello sir I am here for a years worth of first year potions ingredients please?" Olivia said softly slightly scared. The man simply glared at her as he went to collect a few hundred different phials. Olivia stayed close to Uncle Vick the entire time. The shop keeper came back and with a sneer said that it would be 25 galleons. Olivia handed the money over and watched as Uncle Vick took the package and soon after grabbing Dusk they left. "Why was he so mad at me Uncle Vick?" Olivia said softly stroking Dusk's head. " He was just a bitter man Olivia who simply doesn't like children and with it being near the school year he wont be happy much. It was nothing you did my sweet girl" Uncle Vick said softly leading her down to the book shop.

The entrance to this shop was with double doors and outside were many different kids of small plants for desks and library. They entered to see the place had a decent crowd. She held the leash closer so Dusk would remain clam around so many strangers. People looked at her as she pulled her hood tighter. Whispers of 'what creepy girl' and 'is that a wolf at her side' could be heard and she held tighter to Uncle Vicks hand as he walked around collecting the books as she read them off the sheet. Down one aisle they found The Standard book of spells and A history of Magic. Down another they picked up Magical Theory and A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration. The next aisle held One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi and Magical Drafts and Potions. As they finished with the last aisle by the counter they picked up Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them, and The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection. As soon as they found all her school books they walked around and looked she found a few extra books she wanted which were Hogwarts and History, Gathered in the Darkness: The Forbidden Forest, The Serpent Kingdom: Queen Cavors, and Wolves and there Deepest Thoughts. Olivia smiled as she carried the many books over to the counter and placed them up. The women at the counter smiled down at her as she packed the books up " First year little one?" Olivia smiled softly nodding. " These are some strange extra choices for a first year but I'm sure your just curious which is good. That will be 35 galleons my little lady" the lady warmly smiled and even leaned down to pet Dusk as he leaned into her hand. She smiled as Uncle Vick picked up the book package as she herself placed the money down and handing the lady five extra for herself for being nice. They walked out and right across the street to another large building.

Upon entering it only held one other kid her age a boy with bright blonde hair and silver sapphire eyes. She was pulled forward by a middle aged witch and pulled onto a stool. " How can I help you today young lady?" the shop lady spoke softly and Olivia smiled down " I'm going to a place called Hogwarts and I was told I needed three black robes and a winter cloak. But you see I also need an entire wardrobe with spring and winter dresses, slacks and jeans, dress shoes and normal boots, cloaks, shirts, skirts, socks, and robes. I need it all if you can ma'am" Olivia spoke softly as the lady's eyes went wide at the order. " But of course little lady I will start on it right away and I will send it all to Hogwarts when it's finished but for now I can get your Hogwarts Uniform and the three robes." Olivia smiled at the lady as she took her measurements and left to get the robes. She looked around smiling softly before the boy beside her softly touched her arm " Hello you're a first year to?" he had a deep voice for his age and seemed nice " Yes I am, my name is Olivia pleasure to meet you" the boy seemed surprised at her manners before speaking " My name is Draco Malfoy. Know what house you'll be in at school I just know I'll be in Slytherin" Olivia was slightly confused but shook her head " No I don't" just then the lady came back with her robes and helped her down.

Draco and her both went to the counter were a tall man with thick long blonde hair stood with a stern look. " Father meet Olivia she is a first year like me" Olivia blushed softly and bowing before him " Pleasure sir to meet you" Olivia spoke softly as she stood back up tall. Lucius Malfoy was shocked to say the least but you would never know as his face never changed. This young woman showed great manners but from all his meetings no pureblood family had a daughter named Olivia. " Miss what is your last name?" Lucius spoke as his cane came up lift her hood and before she could react it fell back wards. She gasped as fear flooded her eyes as she watches as her waves of ebony hair cascaded down her back to her knees, the white streaks sparkling. Her emerald eyes seemed to glow as the black slits stood out, her scales shimmered around her eyes and up her neck. Seeing as she was already seen she pull her elegant potion making hands from her sleeves and showed the sharp blackish green nails and scaled hands free.

"I don't know my last name Sir. My parents abandoned me in the dark forest when I was just born. The forest creatures took me in and raised me sense none could see me hurt. This is Dusk his wolf tribe sent him to me when we were both a month old and have been together sense." Olivia said softly and quickly brought her hood back up and hid her hands as the shop lady came back. " Well dear the entire wardrobe and school things comes to 250 galleons" she spoke softly handing her a package of her uniform and school robes as she held out 300 galleons to the lady " 50 extra for making the order ready and sent to Hogwarts right after the sorting so that it is in my rooms thank you ma'am" she turned from the counter and headed to the door. Before leaving she turned to Draco and the older man " It truly was a pleasure to meet you both and thank you for not screaming" she smiled and turned out the door with Dusk following soon after.

Uncle Vick had left during the fitting and had gone out to a shop a little ways down to get Olivia a nice present. When they met up outside the robe shop he held out a large cage. Olivia reached out and pulled the cover aside and smiled brightly. Inside was a bright snowy white mountain owl. A small name plate at the bottom held the name Hedwig. " She's beautiful Uncle Vick" smiling as she stroked the owl through the bars. " I also got her owl treats for a year tell we come here next. Come on two more stops and then we head home" he took her robes package and soon they were headed down the lane once more.

Entering a store that seemed a little cramped they quickly collected a black oak school trunk that had dragon hide clasps and straps. They also collected 25 hundred sheet parchment stacks as well as 10 bottomless bottles of ink 5 in black, 2 green, 2 red and one dark blue. The store keeper engraved the Hogwarts seal on the top and both sides of her new trunk as well as her name in silver script. While Olivia was paying the 100 galleons Uncle Vick unwrapped all the packages and places them in there own compartments of the school trunk. The largest compartment bare until her new wardrobe was delivered. Sense ink and parchment were bought at the last store and she was going to ask her mother for feathers to use as quills to make them special all she needed now was her wand.

After that Uncle Vick carried the trunk on his shoulder after the shop keeper put a feather light charm on it and Hedwig was carried in his free hand. Soon they arrived at the last store for the day and Olivia couldn't help but feel that this place was creepy. As they entered Dusk quickly stood guard beside Olivia as Uncle Vick places the trunk and cage down to ring a small bell. A rather elderly man came forward with eyes as big as moons which made Olivia step back behind Dusk who was growling. " Ahhhh I was wondering when I would see you my lady. I am ashamed of what your parents did leaving you where they did but I see the animals of your family raised you well" the man seemed to know her which made her step forward as Dusk sat but still on guard. " You know my parents?" Olivia asked softly " Know them.. Yes I do I gave them there wands your mother was 10 ¼ inches long, swishy willow lovely for charms. Your father on the other hand was mahogany, 11 inches which was pliable and excellent for transfiguration." Olivia was slightly confused but all the same listened. She was shocked when something came at her and measured her both arms as she was ambidextrous.

"Well well well what are we going to do with you young miss. Lets try these first and see if any of them work" Mr. Ollivander held out a multitude of wands for her to try but none of them worked and soon all but the counter was destroyed to some degree. Olivia could be seen crying softly and saying sorry over and over as she cowered from the counter thinking this had all been a mistake. Mr. Ollivander though was seen thinking deeply knowing that he had only one wand left but it wasn't possible was it. He quickly left to the far back and brought back an ornate black oak box and walked around the counter to stand right before Olivia. " My dear child please stop crying, you have done nothing wrong and all of this can be fixed. Now this is the last wand I have. It hasn't found an owner sense it was created over 1000 years ago" he opened the ornate box slowly and showed a pitch black ebony Elvin willow wand. It was 12 inches long and the handle was carve into the shape of howling wolf

" This wand holds a very special core of a single hair of a magical wolf from the dark forest and was soaked in the venom of the mighty Cavor queen of the time as well as unicorn blood willingly given. " Olivia smiled softly knowing her mother was most likely the queen who helped make this wand. Her slender hand came from with in her robe as the wand seemed to vibrate upon touching her scaled fingers. With a small wave all the damage done was fixed and all the other wands were placed in there boxes and put back where they belong. She smiled softly as she held the wand tightly " Well little lady I see we can expect great things from you. Take good care of that wand as it's one of a kind." Olivia smiled and placed 2000 galleons on the counter half for payment and the other half for allowing her to try them all. Soon She hand her wand in a holster Mr. Ollivander said came with the wand and they left his shop.

Now that they had all that Olivia would need for school they headed back to the Leaky Cauldron. Upon entering they sat at table and Olivia took her book Hogwarts a History out while Uncle Vick was eating a hot meal. Sense it was only early afternoon there were lots of people still in the place. Soon though Olivia was pulled from her book when she heard a large group of people floo in. She looked up from her hood to see a group of red heads two were parents as they were older but four looked to be students. Right after them was a tall white haired and bearded man who was with a tall man with ebony hair and sapphire eyes, his arm was around a slightly plump woman with ruby red curls and emerald eyes. They moved to sit at a large table beside them and ordered lunch. Olivia pretended to read as she listened to there conversation.

Albus sat the head with James to his left and Lilly to his left while the Weaselys sat the rest of the chairs. Life for the last 11 years had not been good. The dark lord had gained more support by both the purebloods and some of the half blooded families. The prophesy had not come to pass as the Potter's child had been still born. They had hoped Neville would take the prophesy but he had not even shown magic tell he was 6. "What are we going to do Albus. My family can only survive on my salary so long and the Potter's aren't even doing anything for the cause either." Arthur said with a tone of disdain for the two potter's. He had hated them ever sense there child died because while they lived in modest luxury his family had grown to have 7 children and they were struggling. Molly didn't like them any more then her husband, but she loved taunting her children before Lilly as it got a reaction from her. " I don't know Arthur I mean what can I do. Hogwarts is almost bleed dry with this war going on and with no prophesy child we have no hope in weakening the dark lord" the old man spoke softly. When he said that both Lilly and James hid shameful looks as they knew the prophesy child had been born but that they had sent the child to an early death in the forbidden forest.

Olivia looked over and saw that her Uncle Vick was still eating and so she took Dusk by the leash and grabbed her money bag before walking over. She gently pulled on the red headed woman's robes hanging from her shoulder. She stepped back at the glare she received as she held onto Dusk tighter. Molly was startled and when she saw it was nothing but a young girl she quickly smiled warmly " I'm sorry dear you just startled me how can I help you" Molly spoke softly knowing how scared children can get. "Well ma'am I am sorry to startle you and I truly didn't mean to over hear your conversation But.." Olivia hesitated for a few moments before reaching into her large black silk purse that was being held up by her wolf's mouth and soon the entire table gasped as she dropped before Arthur and Molly a small mound of at least 1000 galleons " You see I came here to buy my school supplies and my mother gave me to many jewels to trade for money and so I gained a lot more then I needed. Sense this bag never seems to empty and I can always get more jewels from home please allow me to help you. I know you have many kids and well I know my mother would desire to see so many hatch-lings well taken care of" Olivia spoke softly as she sealed her money pouch once more. Before she could turn away Molly had pulled her into a tight embrace " You are a dear sweet child how very thoughtful of you. You didn't need to but you did. I am sure your mother raised to well. By the way what is your name dear child" Molly spoke softly thinking of how sweet this young child could be to give so much.

"My name is Olivia ma'am. And it was nothing ma'am just my family back home says that you should always help a fellow creature no matter what dark or light we are all created the same. It's how we treat others that determines how they treat us. Good day ma'am" with that Olivia bows softly and waved as Dusk lead her back to a standing Uncle Vick as he carried her trunk and owl towards the fire place and with in moments they had disappeared back to where they lived. The others sat there with varying degrees of shock. Molly and Arthur were shocked at the amount such a young girl had given up. Percy was just surprised she walked in on there conversation. Fred and George couldn't wait to find her again and thank her. Ron's eyes glittered on the gold coins and couldn't wait to show up the first day of school with everything new. Lilly and James held stares of disdain sense they were striped of there joy of rubbing there money into the Weasely's faces for one year, even though they themselves were close to broke. Albus was confused as to who that child was hidden in her robes and how such a small child came across so much money and what she meant by finding more jewels to trade in with the bank. He was thinking about how to find her and manipulate her into finding them for him as he was nearly broke. Soon everyone broke up to do there shopping before darkness fell.

September 1st came with out delay and we find Olivia standing at the top if a rock overlooking the great lake and large castle. The mound was just with in the forest beside her. Dusk laid at her feet with the feather light charmed trunk attached to his back. She wore the same tan colored long sleeve shirt that was skin tight, the long silken black skirt pillowed around her with the wind. She was wearing a floor length black robe. Her long silken hair was tied in a high pony tail but the ends still reached mid thigh length. With out her hood you could see her scales around her eyes like permanent eye shadow and liner. Her hands were free as she had polished her green black claw like nails and her scales sparkled. Her feet were encased in soft black moccasins Uncle Vick had made for her. She watched as a large red train began pulling into the train station. Smiling softly watching all the students get off most getting into the thestle drawn carriages but the smallest and most likely her class got into small boats and headed over the lake. She climbed up onto Dusk's back and softly sighed "I'm going to miss mother. She told me that during the school year I wont be able to visit sense the forest is off limits. She also said that I shouldn't listen to a man named Dumbledore as he might try and rob me " Olivia said softly as Dusk started to run down the rocks and hills heading towards the castle where he was to go with Olivia. "I promise I wont be far from you Olivia. I have made a den just inside the forest so all you have to do is howl and I will be there. Vick said to send owls every week and he will read it to all of us missing you in the forest" Dusk said back as they came to the castle. Once the trunk was taken off Dusk bowed his head and ran off into the forest. She added her trunk to the many others that had come from the train and she headed towards where she heard the other first years.

She stayed behind all the others in the shadows where she couldn't be seen. She watched as the blonde boy she had met made fun of the red headed boy she had seen in the Leaky Cauldron. "So Weasely what did your parents have to give up to pay for all new things? Food maybe" Draco sneered at the red head who before was gloating about his new robes and books. "Shut up Malfoy, not that it's any of your business but some stupid girl just handed over a lot of money. Not like my family didn't deserve it more then her. I mean any muggle born should be grateful to be in the presence of such a great family to the light side" Ron said with a gloating tone. Olivia's face went from scared to pissed in a moment. How dare that little red headed ant take her gift and turn it into some thing like she was paying them for there greatness. Well she would make sure he knew that his family would never get another thing from her. Soon though a tall woman walked forward and told about the four houses and how they were your family. As she was finished she told them to follow her and as before Olivia stayed out of sight.

Two great doors were thrown open to reveal years 2 through 7 looking on from four tables. A larger table was up on a platform at the back of the room that held what she guessed was the teachers. Soon the first years were being lead in and just like before she stuck to the shadows her fellow students made and with that no one saw her tell she was ready. A ratty old hat soon woke up at the mention of the sorting from what she learned was Headmaster Albus Dumbledore:

Welcome Welcome all First Years

I hope you came with out Fears

I am here to judge your mind

An see where you should put your behind

There are four noble names

All with different goals and games

Which are you?

That is my job to dispute

You might belong in Gryffindor

Where dwell the brave at heart

Their daring, nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart

You might belong in Hufflepuff

Where they are just and loyal

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw

If you've a ready mind

Where those of wit and learning

Will always find there kind

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your true friends

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve there ends

So come right up

Take a seat

And be ready

To meet your fate

The tall witch whose name was McGonagall soon told all first years to come up and try on the hat once your name was called. Olivia was looking around at the magical ceiling noticing how it matched the sky outside and soon found this to be her favorite room. She heard that Hannah Abbott went to Hufflepuff and that Susan Bones as well went to Hufflepuff. She then turned her eyes to look at the four house tables. Noticing that they each had a color. Listening to Terry Boot go to Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw was dressed in purple and grey, and hufflepuff was yellow and black. Soon Millicent Bulstrode was sent to Slytherin while Justin Finch-Fletchley went to Hufflepuff. She smiled as she saw the blonde boy from the rob shop, Draco Malfoy, go to the emerald green house of Slytherin. Hermione Granger a bushy haired female and a pudgy short boy named Neville Longbottom were both sent to the bright red colored table of Gryffindor. Soon Olivia tuned every other name out, all but one as she glared at Ron Weasely as he went to sit and gloat at the Gryffindor table but he was learn soon.

As the list of names came to an end and she smiled as she stepped forward from the shadows. Loud gasps and the few conversations stopped as she did. The teachers all looked as if they had seen something scary as Olivia walked forward and bowed. " My name is Olivia and I believe it is my turn. I have no last name but I was sent a letter to come here" she spoke softly but loud enough for all to hear with a slight hiss. Albus couldn't believe it this was that brat from the cauldron but her looks were what surprised him more. " Miss Olivia I don't believe we ever sent a letter to you as I can see you are not human" Albus spoke before remembering that this brat had tons of money. Olivia glared and took two sheets of parchment from her black robes and tossed them to the teacher's table. There before there eyes was a signed acceptance letter and school list." I was sent that this summer. Now am I accepted or not. Doesn't matter much because I am sure my mother Queen Kara of the Cavor and serpent nation and my family the very dark and light creatures in the dark or forbidden forest would love to have me home. I am sure though that they would be upset to know you lied to the very person they see as queen of the dark forest." Olivia spoke with a very diplomatic voice. Her emerald eyes seemed to glow as she hissed softly.

Albus knew he had just made a grave mistake at the mention of Kara of the Cavor. He had known that the queen of the serpents had been living near here but not on the very grounds.

"How may I ask is it that Kara is your mother?" Albus asked hiding his slight fear. " Who ever my human parents were didn't seem to want me. So as I am told 11 years ago on July 31 I was abandoned in the middle of the dark forest where Kara took me in. When I was four I was given the gift of speech with all creatures in the forest as well as being gifted with this new form of half human and half cavor. Now am I to go to this school or not?" Olivia was really starting to get upset and when that happened many things broke. Just as she thought that all the glass in the room shattered. McGonagall took action quickly and placed the hat on Olivia's head.

' _Well child I was hoping to see you soon. Nasty thing those humans did to you. But there loss seems to be another's gain. I am pleased to see she raised you well. Now where to put you._ ' The hat spoke with in her head as he searched through her personality traits. ' _Well you have a clever mind but I believe they would try and dissect you. Your very loyal but your cunning and ambition stands out more. You've got lots of courage and little fear but you feel betrayed at being abandoned. No no I think it better be'_ " SLYTHERIN!"

As the hat was removed she looked over to see large grins on all her fellow Slytherins as they stood clapping and waving her over. She smiled to them before turning to the Gryffindor table and glaring at Ron Weasely smirking when she saw his boasting quickly deflate " If you think for one moment I will help your family again your wrong. I felt bad you did not have enough money and so I gave some but just to tell you that what I gave, or the 7,000,000 the goblins say I have, was not even 1/300th of what I have. You tell one more lie about how I coward before your family and gave up homage to you I will see to it your life is a living hell. I was being nice to a family with more kids then they can care for. You are no better then a greedy dirty pig!" Olivia yelled out glaring darkly before throwing her long lush hair over her shoulder and sauntered over to her new house table and sitting next to Draco and smiled. " Hello again. Now that you know who I am.. Maybe we can be friends?" Olivia spoke softly. Draco smiled warmly and shook her hand.

At the Gryffindor table he could feel every ones eyes glaring into him. Damn how was he to know she would hear any of those lies. Fred and George both smacked the back of his head " How dare you tell such lies. You knew for a fact that she TOLD mom that it was a gift. You are just greedy and fame seeking and just wait tell we write home to mom" they hissed before returning to dinner. Ron gulped knowing he was in trouble now, he didn't have an owl so they would beat him to telling there mom. Sighing he started to eat looking to the girl a few seats down, her name was Hermione if he remembered correctly. She was pretty and he had planned on wooing her but her glare told him he had just cost him that with all those lies. Damn that stupid Olivia for telling everyone he lied. Sighing he knew that he had cost himself the money that pretending to be that stupid girl's friend would of got him.

Up at the teacher's table three people were thinking hard about the information given out by Olivia. Albus was starting to get pissed as he figured out the age of the girl and the date she said she was abandoned coming up with the fact that the potter's had lied about there child being still born. They had simply left it where it would be dead with in hours. His cold sapphire eyes turned towards his charms teacher and flying teacher with a look that just screamed ' my office after dinner'. James and Lilly were both pale and shaking slightly. They knew they were in trouble now because there little secret was out. They both stared at the girl they had left to die. She held Lilly's emerald eyes and James's ebony locks. Though she was half serpent and looked the part she was still their daughter. They gulped as they looked towards Albus and ducked there heads at his cold icy glare. Yep they were in trouble. Not only had their daughter survived but she was now more powerful then just being the heir of two founders and now she was richer then even the Malfoys.

Over at the Slytherin table Olivia was smiling brighter then ever as she sat surrounded by girls and boys her age. Her bright emerald eyes sparkled as she took in her new friends Draco, Blaze, Pansy, Millicent and Theo. They asked her questions like ' what is it like being half snake? ' or ' do you have wings like the real cavor are said to have? '. Olivia smiled softly and answered as best she could with out giving to much away as she wanted to surprised her new friends with some of her ability. The food that sat before her did look good but not to her tastes and so she waited tell she could go hunting for small rodents or birds sometime tomorrow as she was still full from her meal earlier that week. When dinner came slowly to an end all the tables started getting up and headed towards the great hall doors. Prefects leading the new students towards their respective house common rooms. Draco and Pansy flanked her on either side as Blaze and Theo came up behind. Smiling she was lead towards her new home for the school year and those to come.

They came down many different flights of stairs before stopping at a what appeared to be a large piece of blank wall. But if you looked closely you could see the outline of a giant great snake carved faintly into the wall. Olivia walked forward and touched the part of the wall that held the cresting head and soon all the others heard her soft musical hissing " **Great protector I greet you with the honor and respect you deserve** " her hisses were soft and flowed like water which made many of the Slytherins shiver in pleasure. " **You are the great Dark Forest Queen and heir to the Cavor. It is an honor to meet you and guard your nest. Protect these young snakes for me my queen and they will protect you. I also ask that you protect the great Slytherin Kin Riddle from the headmaster** " the carving hissed back softly as Olivia pulled her hand away, she bowed and returned to her friends who were smiling. " That was so cool Olivia" Pansy squealed as she pulled Olivia into a tight hug.

The prefect smiled as she came from her daze before speaking the password loud enough for the first years to hear " Pure blood ". The wall looked as if it dissolved and soon after the very last first year entered the wall sparkled back into view and hard as ever. The first years stood in aw of the large cathedral like room with tall arched ceilings and stone walls. The floor was made from a deep emerald marble veined in black. Thick black dragon hide couches and chairs were stationed around the many fire pit circles that bloomed from the floor. A large opened arch way lead to a large private library. Two stair cases spiraled upwards into the ceiling. The one on the left holding a golden sign which read ' boys ' and the one on the right held a silver sign which read ' girls '.

Soon everyone from first year to seventh had found a soft seat as the wall opened once more allowing a tall man to enter. His long mid back length hair sparkled softly from it's pulled back low pony tail. His robes were high collared and pillowing with his movements. His piercing black eyes scanned over all those sitting before him but seemed drawn to Olivia as she sat next to Pansy. " Welcome all new first years to the great and noble house of Slytherin. To get here you had to shown great ambition and cunning to the hat. My name is Severus Snape and I am not only your head of house but the potions teacher of this school. My quarters are right down the hall behind the painting of Slytherin himself. If you can not find a prefect then come to me but only as a last resort. Your time tables will be handed out at breakfast and so I wish you all a good night" Severus spoke softly before dismissing everyone to there dorms. Olivia smiled softy and taking Pansy's hand the two of them walked up the spiral stairs with Millicent to go see their room.

Upon coming upon a large oak door with three silver plates upon it, one with each of there names written they smiled and came to a stop. Each placed a hand on it and pushed it opened to see a soft mist clinging to floor of the room. Inside was every girl's fantasy or dream. The floor held a layer of mist up to there ankles, the walls painted to show a deep rich forest appearance complete with animals running through the trees. Two large four poster beds lined one wall each with thick forest green and rich brown drapes. The bedding was thick black goose feather comforters with many black silk pillows. The sheets were forest green Egyptian cotton. Millicent and Pansy soon ran to capture one of the beds. Straight ahead from the door were three large dark oak desks that were designed as if they were carved from a living tree. Next to the desks was a large door. Along the wall opposite of the lovely beds Olivia smiled softy. The entire wall was mounded out in a large hill shape. A arch like whole came up about half way up the front of the hill. Taking Pansy and Millicent's hand she lead them into the mound or nest. Along the inner walls were small cubbies filled to the brim with new clothes and pictures and a few cages for what she told the girls were for live animals, her food. Along most of the floor was a large three foot deep dawn feather and moss filled mattress that was as soft as a cloud. Along with it came deep rich black comforters like the other girls and about twice as many silk black pillows. Fairy lights danced along the mounds roof to make it seem like the night sky all the time. The girls loved Olivia's bed as much as there own.

The three girls all crawled from the beautiful and homey mound like bed and walked towards the large oak door in the back of their room. As before each put a hand on the door and pushed it open and soon they all gasped. The floor was once again layered in ankle high mist but the walls were done in a jungle like setting with thick trees and animals as well as insects and realistic wind. The three sinks were large and contained room for each girl to have a vanity, again each held a small name plate. The sinks them selves were a rich rose color and shaped like shells. The large mirrors were magical and talked to them as they looked them over. Three large bath tubs lay along the back wall each designed in a different shape with each girl's name written on a different one. Pansy's was in the shape of a sea shell, Millicent's was in the shape of lily pad, and Olivia's was in the shape of Japanese rock formed hot spring. All the tubs had many different taps and were colored with a deep emerald marble. Along the wall containing the door were three large magical closet cabinets. When they opened them they saw there entire wardrobes were put away and that they seemed to be able to walk in them forever. Along the wall opposite the door were three large standing showers each in black marble. They were shaped like caves with ever flowing hot water cascading down from three water falls each on a different side. Soaps, oils and shampoos lined the inner walls of the waterfall showers.

Soon the girls all returned from the bathroom dressed for bed. Pansy was in a slinky soft pink night gown that flowed around her to her feet and was held up by thin straps. Millicent was wearing a soft cotton tank top the color of the sky and pillowing cotton pants the same color. Both girl had there hair up high in tight puns. Olivia stepped from the bathroom in a soft mid thigh length night gown the color of her eyes. It was off the shoulder and long bell sleeved. It billowed around the middle of her thighs. Her thick knee length ebony hair swirled and danced around her left down showing off her sparkling white highlights. She smiled as she walked over and tucked her two new friends into there large beds and kissed each of there cheeks in an almost motherly way before crawling into her mound like bed and burrowing under the blankets. She noticed pictures of her unicorn, werewolf, were-leopard, basilisk, buck , doe, Carats, Atari and wolf family members were scattered around in the cubbies. Pictures of her mother were the most in number and were scattered around were she rested her head. With a soft good night to her friends they all fell in lovely dreams mirrored by the walls of there room.

In the upper levels of the school right after the feast a group of people sat in a large tower office that was the headmasters. Sitting behind a large ornate desk was Albus himself, on his left was Professor McGonagall and to his right was Professor Snape. Sitting in two wing back chairs in front of the desk was a still pale Professor Lilly Potter who seemed to have aged in the last 5 hours as she gripped her slightly pudgy sides. Next to her was a rather pale but angered Professor James Potter as he too seemed to age. Albus sighed softly holding no twinkle to his sapphire eyes. " I can not even begin to wonder why you would leave a defenseless baby out in the middle of the forbidden forest. Let alone one you knew was needed and then you lied to us all about it being still born!" Albus said in a ice like tone that was raised from his normal one. "We never wanted the blasted brat to begin with! It wouldn't stop crying and crying and look what it did to my wife's perfect figure!" James spoke back with the same ice like tone glaring towards Albus. "James I would tread carefully because if the young Miss Olivia finds out it was you and your wife who abandoned her and she calls you on it then she can sue you and your wife for everything. You knew for a FACT James that what you both did was illegal in the eyes of pure blood society! She was your ONLY heir!" Snape snapped back clearly showing his distaste for the Potters.

Lilly gasped loudly. James had never told her that what she had down was illegal and that they could be sued. She looked to her husband and saw that with his defeated expression it was true. " Well then we will just have to go and tell her that she was never abandoned but that she was stolen. Once she understands she will come and live with her father and me" Lilly spoke with a superior voice as if this was all just a misunderstanding.

Albus glared at her and spoke with a dead toned voice " That wont work Mrs. Potter. She has been adopted by the very creatures of this forest. She no longer has to obey our laws as she is more Cavor then human. The day you left her in that forest is the day you gave up rights to her. She is a witch yes but she is also the heir to the serpent nation. Should we do anything to make her angry we could all be in danger. The Dark Lord is rising more every year. Should we do anything to hurt are chances at bringing her to our side we can kiss any help from the magical creatures of our world good bye. You both may have cost us this war with what you both did. You are dismissed" Albus spoke in a tone that meant no more arguments. Lilly and James glared once more before leaving to there own quarters near Gryffindor tower.

Albus sighed softly rubbing the sides of his head. McGonagall soon came from the side of the room was a small tray of hot tea. Soon the three were sipping at the soothing tea as their thoughts ran a muck. Albus sighed softly " My little stunt at the welcoming feast didn't help us either. I had not known the dark forest had chosen a queen nor that it was a once human child. Kara will be here with in days if it leaks to her that I insulted her daughter" he spoke with a tired voice. McGonagall sighed softly placing her cup down " I am sure that Olivia will allow your slip up to slide as long as you do not do so again. She seemed like a lovely young girl though I am sure we can expect a howler for the youngest Weasely boy after the stunt we heard he pulled. I had not expected such a greedy boy from that family" she spoke as she finished her tea slowly. With that mentioned Albus to remembered what he had heard. So Olivia was the young girl who gave such an amount of gold to the Weaselys that day in the Leaky Cauldron. He was soon thinking of ways to convince the young girl to give up some of her fortune or jewels to him and his cause, but that would only come if he could gain her as an ally. " Severus you have gained little Olivia as a house student. I would like you to watch over her, maybe even convince her that the light side is where she was supposed to be and should be" Albus spoke softly before dismissing his two teachers to there rooms. With nods both up and left to attend to there houses before bed.

Severus for his part just smirked as he knew that the little girl known as Olivia would never fight for the side her parents were on. Severus saw no fault in the small girl and she even seemed both cunning and loyal. She held many characteristics that he was sure his lord and master Voldemort would love to hear of. Maybe he would convince her to join the rightful side, but that would not be the light. No he would show her that the wining side was with the Dark Lord and if it worked not only would they have the heir of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw on there side but all those who lived in Dark Forest including the mighty serpents council. Soon Severus entered his houses common room and gave out the welcoming speech before returning to his own to rest for the night and write to his lord.

McGonagall walked away from the headmaster's office thinking that what the potter's had done and what the headmaster is thinking of doing is not so much a difference. One didn't want the child and another just wishes to use the child. Coming to a stop before the large painting of the fat lady she spoke the password and stepped through seeing all her little lions sitting and waiting. " Welcome first years to the house of Gryffindor and to your first year. My name is Minerva McGonagall and I am both your head of house and your Transfiguration teacher. We are the house of honor and courage and I expect that from all of you along with respect for the rules. Now off to bed with all of you, your time tables will be given out to your tomorrow at breakfast. Oh and Mr. Weasely not only am I informing your mother of your crude comments and rude behavior I am docking Gryffindor 20 points for inappropriate behavior towards a gift" she spoke before turning and leaving.

Ron just stood there open mouthed. Not only had he seen his twin brothers send away a letter to their mom but now his head of house was as well as taking points from there own house. Many of his fellow Gryffindors sent him evil looks as they went to there own rooms. The twins as well as his older brother Percy who was a prefect chuffed him on the back of the head. He tried to get some sympathy from the girl Hermione that he had set his eyes on but she simply huffed and walked away with a heated unfriendly look in her eyes. He growled low in his throat as he went into the door which read Gryffindor first year. Thinking he had his own room he strutted in and was stopped when he saw four beds. Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan all were there as well glaring at him before climbing into the modest beds. Ron just huffed and went to the only free one left thinking that great wizards like himself deserved better then this. As soon as he found that stupid bitch Olivia he would make a fake sorry, become her friend, and gain the fame and fortune that he deserved. With those greedy dreams set in his head he soon fell asleep.

Down the hall from the fat lady behind another painting, this one of a knight sitting on an old horse were two very pissed off teachers. Lilly Potter sat in a patched leather chair clearly very old. There own quarters were clearly not up to par with the other teachers. There furniture and bedding was clearly old and hand me downs from long gone professors. This had been the way of things sense that day 11 years ago. With out the baby they had no use or purpose to Dumbledore and so the lavish lifestyle and monthly payments of 10,000 galleons had come to a stop all those years ago. Now they were living off the Potter family money and it was slowly disappearing as they had not given up the lavish luxury that rich people had. Soon they would be as poor as the Weaselys.

"James we have to do something. I can not continue living in this rat whole the headmaster calls our quarters. We used to have those lush spacious multi level rooms up in the northern tower. And the use of as many house elves as needed. But because we gave that brat up 11 years ago we were just tossed away. Not to mention your father's money is almost gone" Lilly spoke with venom as she watched the flames in the run down fireplace. James just sighed and slumped into the couch opposite his wife. He looked at her and grimaced at the layers of fat she had never been able to get rid of sense the birth. He had hoped to gain enough money to put her through magical plastic surgery but he had never expected their monthly payments to stop. " I know Lilly, but how do you expect to get close to the brat. She is a Slytherin which is a disgrace just as her birth was. We can try and butter up to her and play ' the you were stolen from us ' card but if that doesn't work we have little else" James spoke with the same venom as his wife. " You saw how much money she gave those worthless Weaselys and she said, plus what she did as a starting deposit, wasn't even a 300th of what she has. Just think about it all that money and those rare jewels! They should belong to us!" Lilly screeched as she started to have a temper tantrum. Soon it stopped and with the agreement of trying to butter up to their unwanted daughter they left for bed. James waited for Lilly to fall asleep before sneaking out to the faculty slut Professor Sinistra two floors up. He just could not get it up for Lilly anymore and Sinistra was so young and hot and was more then willing to sleep with any man as long as they paid for it.

The next morning the students and teachers of Hogwarts were waking slowly. Up in Hufflepuff and Gryffindor towers the students were woken by the sound of roosters crowing from their roofs. The Ravenclaw dorms which were hidden by the painting right across the library were woken by soft whisperings of the books that were stocked in their rooms. Down in the dungeons the Slytherin house was woken by the soft sounds of harps and flutes floating through the dorm rooms. The girls were stirring as they woke to the soft romantic music as well as the soft howling the wolves that ran along the wall murals. Pansy sighed softly sitting up from her soft feather bed. She giggled as she watched as Millicent toppled from her bed before standing and walking to the showers. Pansy smiled softly climbing from her bed and entering the large mound across from her bed and saw that Olivia was curled up in a thick pile of pillows and comforters. Pansy smiled and softly shook her friend awake. Olivia groaned softly before sitting up and stretching and smiling to Pansy.

Soon both girls left Olivia's mound and moved to the showers and soon all three girls were clean and stepping from the shower. Pansy now smelled like soft rose petals and vanilla, Millicent had used soaps in the scent of cinnamon and clove and Olivia stepped from the hot waters with the scents of water lily and sweet smoke as if from a bon fire. The girls sat at there vanities as they let Olivia take over their make up seeing as they wanted the same look around their eyes as her scales gave her. Once dressed in what Olivia had picked out for them they left their room and made their way down to the great hall.

The great hall doors swung open revealing three of the most beautiful girls many of the Hogwarts students could remember seeing. Standing on the right not many would have been able to tell who it was, was the tall form of Millicent as she wore tight black Egyptian cotton pants with a soft sparkling amethyst halter top. A silver necklace holding the pendant of a roaring silver wolf hung from her neck. Black heel boots lifted her an extra inch from the ground. Her thick strawberry blonde hair was shimmering around her from a half pulled up bun with the rest left loose to flow around her shoulders. Her eyes were outlined in soft amethyst and smoke grey make up just like Olivia's scales did for her eyes. Her Slytherin school robe was open and pillowing around her form in soft waves.

Pansy smiled from the left side with a dazzling white smile and corrected nose thanks to Olivia's magical herb mask she wore the night before. Her lush chocolate brown hair now held soft blonde highlights and was pulled up into a high pony tail with her flowing hair curled into millions of ringlets. Her soft golden eyes were outlined like Millicent's but her coloring was of bight silver and soft sapphire blue. Her clothes were a short mid thigh length silver mini skirt with a off the hip sapphire snake skin belt. Her top was a shimmering sapphire off the shoulder bell sleeved poets shirt. A silver necklace hung from her neck as well with the pendant of a hawk in flight. Her soft slender legs were encased in open toed high heels. Her Slytherin school robe was held open by her slender hands placed on each hip in her stance.

Standing in the middle of the two of them was Olivia smiling softly showing off two slender white fangs softly. Her lush knee length ebony hair flowed around in her thick lush waves looking like an expensive silk cape. Her sparkling emerald eyes were as normal outlined with her emerald and black scales. Her soft red lips sparkled as if alive with magic. Her deep emerald shirt was held up by a single strap across her right shoulder and was made from the very soft cavor snake skin. Her skirt was made from Acromantula silk and flowed around her in layered waves with two long slits on either side ending an inch or two from her hips. Her long slender legs were encased in knee high ballerina style tied black high heels. Her soft Acromantula silk Slytherin robes were pillowing around her softly like Millicent's.

As soon as the three entered they walked towards their table giggling softly at the glares from the girls and owl eyes from the guys. Smiling softly she sat next to Theo with Millicent on her other side. Pansy sat next to Draco across from her. The whole hall seemed to snap out of it then and returned to their meals. " Nice entrance girls and by the way you all look lovely " Draco said softly with a gentleman's tone. All the girls blushed softly and smiled in thanks before each took food to eat. Olivia noticed a small cage of mice appear and silently thanked the house elves. No one at her table seemed to mind her eating the small rodents and went along their way with their own meals. Soon the hall was filled with owls as far as the eye can see. Seeing Hedwig she smiled and reach out her arm for her to land on seeing she had a letter she pulled it off softly. Before she even opened it though gasps started filling the hall as an owl who looked half past dead crashed before Ron Weasely before once more crashing before the Potter's.

Ron gulped as he picked up the red letter not even bothering to listen to Longbottom's explanation of how you shouldn't ignore it. Before he even ripped the seal it opened it's self and formed a mouth before starting to scream:

RONALD WEASELY HOW DARE YOU TELL SUCH FILTHLY LIES! WE RAISED YOU TO BE A GENTLEMAN AND BE RESPECTFUL! YOU KNOW FOR A FACT THAT LOVELY YOUNG GIRL GAVE US THE MONEY TO BUY YOU NEW THINGS OUT OF THE GOODNESS OF HER HEART NOT BECAUSE WE DEMANDED RETURBUTION FOR HER BEING IN ARE PRESENCE! IF I HEAR YOU HAVE LIED ABOUT THAT YOUNG GIRL OR ABOUT US IN ANY WAY AGAIN I WILL BRING YOU RIGHT HOME AND SNAP YOUR WAND MYSELF!

the letter then ripped itself to shreds before bursting into flames. Ron paled at the thought of losing his magic as well as being disgraced like the way his mother described. The hall burst into laughter that was soon quieted by another howler going off right at the teacher's table before the Potter's in the same voice of Molly Weasely:

HOW DARE YOU TWO LEAVE AN INNOCENT INFANT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FORBBIDEN FOREST! I KNEW YOU BOTH WERE GOOD FOR NOTHING PARENTS 11 YEARS AGO! HOW ALBUS COULD THINK YOU TWO WOULD BIRTH OUR SAVIOR IS BEYOND ME ALL YOU BOTH CARE ABOUT IS YOUR LOOKS AND MONEY NEITHER OF WHICH YOU HAVE NOW! YOU BOTH SHOULD BE ASHAMED AND I HOPE FOR YOUR SAKES YOUR CHILD IS FORGIVING IF NOT MAY THE GODS HAVE MERCY ON YOUR SOULS AS WELL AS THE LAW ONCE THIS IS HEARD BY THE MINISTRY!

this letter to ripped itself to shreds before bursting into flames but what no one had expected was for Olivia to stand from her table and walking forward to the teacher's table with a hard cold star in her beautiful emerald eyes. She stopped before the still shaking Potter's in which she took into her mind as a mental picture. A man with wild ebony hair and hard sapphire eyes. Tall and almost lanky with the reeking smell of old sex that held a smell of another teacher close by. The woman held straight blood red hair and large emerald eyes, her face and body had once held beauty but now seemed to gain weight and was out of any attractive shape. She reeked of old sex as well though the male held no magical signature so she could only assume it was the care taker.

Olivia sighed softly and turned to leave the hall with a harsh turn from who she now knew where her biological parents. Her beauty out shined even what her mother once had as she spoke with deep hate and venom in her voice back to the Potters " Sense I know for a fact now that you both were the ones to abandon me I wont ask why. My mother Kara spoke of the reeking stench of hate upon me when I was dropped off. I simply wish to thank you because if you hadn't left me I would not have found a worthy family to love. Oh and by the way if you plan on cheating on each other at least SHOWER after you rut with the bitch Sinistra and care taker filch you filthy people " Olivia then walked out of the hall owl, letter and times table in tow. Soon her entire group of friends followed.


	2. Chapter 2

I am rewriting this story and would love for my lovely readers input on the changes I am making or any thing that you are my dear friends and readers think would improve the story. Simply PM me or email me at litharosekyrullium .


End file.
